


A Night to Remember

by MellodramaticLawliet



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellodramaticLawliet/pseuds/MellodramaticLawliet
Summary: With Scotty's help Jim figures out a way to get Spock drunk, much to Bones' dismay.





	

Jim P.O.V.

Perhaps convincing Spock to accompany him and Bones to the bar had been something of a mistake; though a damn good one in his opinion.

It was their last year at the academy and Jim was starting to grow frustrated with Spock's antisocial-ness.

Not that he was too terribly against Spock's favorite past time of Tridimensional-Chess-and-Chill, but there was only so much chess that one could handle.

So when Scotty came to Jim with some new concoction he was sure would be enough to inebriate the stubborn Vulcan, Jim jumped at the chance.

Now he was leaning against the bar with Bones, watching as Uhura attempted to teach a highly drunken Vulcan how to dirty dance.

"Well Jim, you did it." Bones sighed, downing the rest of his glass, "you've made me want to gouge my own eyes out."

"Oh come on." Jim protested, eyes still fixed on Spock, "This is great!"

"Maybe for you." Bones grimaced, "But I for one haven't been pining over that green blooded elf like a hound for a bone for the past three years."

"We really have to work on those metaphors of yours doctor." Jim smirked at him as Spock stumbled back over to them.

"Jim!"

"Yes Mr. Spock?" He smiled and placed a steadying hand on Spock's shoulder as the Vulcan swayed before him.

"I consumed the alcoholic beverage which Mr. Scott presented me with under the presumption that it would have no effect on my judgment," he paused to catch his balance, "though I perceive my estimates may have been faulty."

"You're drunk Spock!" Jim clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Congratulations."

Spock looked over to Bones for clarification, possibly as to why he was being congratulated.

"Oh just loosen up and enjoy it will you?" Bones shook his head, muttering something about hobgoblins.

Jim handed Spock another drink, "Here, this will help." He was only half lying.

Spock eyed the glass suspiciously, but seemed to trust Kirk's judgment, another sign that he was highly intoxicated, and cautiously took a sip.

"Come on." Jim smiled at him, "Let's dance"

Spock straightened minutely, "Miss Uhura has already attempted to teach me this particular human ritual -"

He was prevented from finishing his sentence as Jim caught hold of his wrist and unceremoniously pulled him onto the dance floor. The crush of dancing bodies minimized the available space between them, as Jim had hoped, and forced them almost against one another.

"Jim - " Spock's face was its usual mask of neutrality, though his eyes betrayed his uncertainty, so Jim took the opportunity to place his hands on Spock's hips.

"Like this." He began dancing to the horrendous electronic music blaring over their heads, guiding Spock along with him.

Spock reluctantly allowed himself to be guided, though he seemed to get more into it as the most recent glass of Scotty's drink took hold.

Jim laughed as Spock's face turned a cute greenish shade as they were jostled even closer to one another, "Jim," Spock blinked, "I apologize, my hand seems to have touched your -"

"Don't worry about it." Jim smirked, moving his hands lower than necessary, and enjoying the deepening shade of green Spock's face seemed to be turning.

Bones P.O.V.

"Hey, have you seen Spock?" Uhura leaned against the bar next to him.

Bones rolled his eyes exasperatedly, "Last I saw, that damn Vulcan had his hands halfway down Jim's pants."

Uhura raised an eyebrow, "Good for him, it took them long enough."

"Cheers to that."

They tapped their drinks and enjoyed a quiet moment devoid of irritating friends before Bones heard the sound of a commotion from the dance floor behind them.

"Hey buddy." Someone tapped Bones on the shoulder, "You friends with pretty boy and the Vulcan?"

Bones downed the rest of his drink before replying, "Sadly. What did they do this time?"

The guy didn't seem very amused, "When you see them, tell pretty boy the next time I see him I'll smash his nose."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Bones muttered, signaling to Uhura that they'd better find the two of them before they got kicked out of the last bar in town that would still admit Jim.

It took around ten minutes of searching the rather small but crowded room before they came across Spock. Or to be more specific, before Spock materialized out of the mass of people.

"Damnit man, don't do that." Bones protested, glaring.

"I am not sure to what you are referring, doctor." Spock's eyebrows furrowed slightly; the most emotion he had ever shown in front of the doctor to date. "Furthermore, I am not able to locate Jim. I have been attempting to contact him for approximately 3.4 minutes, though he doesn't seem to be responding."

Spock held up a black rectangle, as if to indicate Jim's radio silence.

"Spock." Bones very nearly face-palmed, "That's Jim's wallet."

Spock seemed to have trouble focusing his eyes, but then frowned down at the leather wallet in his hand, "It would seem that you are correct, doctor."

"Bonsey!" Jim appeared out of the crowd laughing hysterically, with what looked like tinsel in his hair, "Have you seen..." he spotted Spock and grinned even wider.

Whatever he was about to say next was interrupted by the reappearance of the burly guy from earlier, "I thought I told you to get lost or I'd break your nose!"

Jim ignored him, which didn't seem to be the correct response as the guy suddenly lunged toward Jim.

"Jim!" Bones shouted, though his concern was unnecessary as Spock, as casually as was possible, stepped forward and calmly pinched the man's neck.

The man crashed to the floor and people all around them turned to stare. Spock cocked his head at them in confusion, and then turned to Jim, who was still laughing, and said thoughtfully, "How much more of that drink does Mr. Scott possess?"

"Ohhhh no!" Bones was about at his wit's end with these two, "Are you out of your Vulcan mind?!"

Spock seemed to consider this for a second, and Uhura took the chance to gently guide him toward the exit, leaving Bones to manhandle Jim from the dance floor, "Come on sweetie."

"Vulcan biology would not suggest -"

"Shhh."

Spock actually shut up at this, and Bones would have to remember that for later.

"What are we going to do with them?" Bones asked eyeing Spock and Jim, who were fast asleep against one another in the back of the vehicle that Uhura had managed to borrow from her roommate. Spock's head was nestled into Jim's shoulder like a teenage girl on a date, so naturally Bones took a picture for blackmail purposes.

"I don't know the pass code for Spock's room, and he doesn't have a roommate, so could he maybe stay in yours and Jim's room?" Uhura suggested.

Jim snuffled and scooted closer to Spock in his sleep, and Bones glared, "No way am I sleeping in the same room as both of them! Jim is bad enough..."

"Then they can stay in your room, and you can sleep in Gaila's bed. I doubt she'll be back tonight anyway." Uhura rolled her eyes.

"You want me to sleep in your room?" Bones raised an eyebrow.

Uhura rolled her eyes, "I trust you to behave yourself, doctor."

Bones huffed, "It's not me I'm worried about, don't get any ideas missy."

By the time they had managed to wake up Jim and get the two sleepy drunks back to their room, Bones was about ready to pass out himself. "Go to bed." he shoved Jim toward his bed, and he fell fully clothed into his pillow.

"You're too good to me, Bones." he muttered sleepily.

"Don't I know it." Bones rolled his eyes, pulling off Jim's boots.

"In you go... No, no. Spock, you're sleeping here." Uhura was having difficulties herding a still inebriated Spock into the room.

Bones nudged Jim, "Call your Vulcan so we can all go to bed."

"Spoooock." Jim whispered dramatically.

Spock immediately stopped struggling and padded into the room, his shoes already mysteriously gone.

"There, see?" Bones rolled his eyes and joined Uhura by the door, "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

He quickly flipped off the lights and they left, eager to go to sleep and leave this disaster behind them.

Jim P.O.V.

Jim woke up the next morning enveloped in warmth with no memories of the night before, which meant that his plan to get drunk had gone well.

He made to sit up but was stopped by a heavy arm curled around his waist, which was when he noticed the breath gently tickling the back of his neck.

So he had brought someone home. This wasn't the first time, nor did he think it was the last time it would happen, but Jim sighed anyway, since the one person he actually wanted in his bed was the last person he would ever find there.

It wasn't all bad, he thought, this person was really warm and cuddly and smelled vaguely like the mint plant that Sulu had given to Spock a few weeks back. He could get used to that.

Whoever it was sighed softly in their sleep and the arm around his waist tightened. Crossing his fingers, Jim struggled to loosen the person's grip so that he could turn enough to get a look at their face.

By the time he had managed to do so, he knew that they were awake, probably due to his squirming around.

Eventually he turned around and locked eyes with... "Spock?"

"I am to presume that you are unable to recall the events of the previous night." Spock was blushing green and still held one arm around Jim's waist as if to keep him in bed.

When Jim didn't respond, Spock turned his head to the side, "Are you still inebriated? I have not done very much research into the rate at which the human body metabolizes alcohol-"

"Spock" Jim was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care, "Spock." He ran one hand up the Vulcan's chest and reveled in the fact that Spock actually shivered.

"Jim, are you sure you're all right?"

Jim beamed, "Better than ever, now shut up and go back to sleep. My head is killing me."

Spock let out a short breath that was his version of an exasperated sigh and pulled Jim against him once again, nestling his face in Jim's hair. He could've sworn he felt Spock press a kiss to the top of his head but he couldn't be sure.

Yeah. He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
